


All My Lovin'

by randomdude05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdude05/pseuds/randomdude05
Summary: A Stucky one-shot in which Bucky dies, and Steve sings for him. Featuring All My Lovin' by the Beatles, as well as many feels.Originally posted on my tumblr (the-singlest-pringle)





	All My Lovin'

“Steve?”

 

Steve snapped his head around to see Bucky, spear through his abdomen and slowly losing balance. He quickly shot the last of the aliens, then ran to his side, just in time to catch him.

 

“Barnes is down. Send a med team immediately!” Steve practically screamed into his walkie-talkie.

 

“Roger that. Location identified. Med team will arrive in less than 25 minutes.” Natasha responded.

 

“Dammit!” Steve knew that Bucky didn’t have 25 minutes. “Oh, god, Buck.” Steve took Bucky’s face in his hands. “What happened?”

 

“There were too many of them. I was fighting them off, and turned to make sure you were ok.  _Fuck!_  I killed the last of them but-  _ngh_ \- the damage had already been done.” He struggled to speak with the pain of the spear.

 

“What can I do? I I I- I don’t know what to do…” Steve stuttered. His eyes were starting to water as he panicked to come up with a solution.

 

“Med team won’t be here in time. It’s fine… it’s just my time. I’ve been given more than I deserve already.”

 

“Buck, don’t say that! You deserve to be here just as much as me! You deserve to live…” Steve couldn’t believe what Bucky was saying.

 

“No I don’t. Steve, I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done-“

 

“That wasn’t you!”

 

“Let me finish. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I still have to pay for my actions. I've let everyone down. Especially you, Steve.”

 

“No… no no no no. I can’t. I can’t bare to lose you… Not again…”

 

Bucky could feel hot tears hitting his face.

 

“Hey, Steve?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Sing for me, please.”

 

“Ok…”

 

_Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you_

_Tomorrow_   _I’ll_   _miss_   _you_

_Remember_   _I’ll_   _always_   _be_   _true_

 

*Bucky starts singing with Steve*

_And_   _then_   _while_   _I’m_   _away_

_I’ll_   _write_   _home_   _every_   _day_

_And_   _I’ll_   _send_   _all_   _my_   _loving_   _to_

_All my loving, I will send to you_

 

Bucky stops singing as his breath gets raggedy. He looks up at Steve, and takes his last breath.

_All my loving, darling I’ll be true_

 

“I love you, Buck.”

He closes Bucky’s eyes and kisses him on the forehead.

He buries his head into his neck.

He doesn’t stop crying until the med team arrives and he’s torn away from Bucky’s lifeless body.

-

Steve buries Bucky next to his mother. He visits him every day, telling him about his day as if he were there. Bringing him a rose every now and then. Every day, before he leaves, he lays down on the grave, and sings.

 

_Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I’ll miss you_

_Remember I’ll always be true_

_And then while I’m away_

_I’ll write home every day_

_And I’ll send all my loving to you_

_I’ll pretend that I’m kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I’m away_

_I’ll write home every day_

_And I’ll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving, I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling I’ll be true_


End file.
